


Accidents Happen

by NeighboringHeart



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Heterochromia, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22552813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeighboringHeart/pseuds/NeighboringHeart
Summary: Yuno, just like everyone else, was born with two differently colored eyes. If his gaze were to meet with that of his soulmate, the color of their left eyes will swap, leaving them with both of their eyes being the same color. He's not interested in romance, though. He has a goal to be Wizard King. There isn't any room for a soulmate. Or perhaps there is?
Relationships: Klaus Lunette/Yuno
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	1. A Fateful Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just fighting with more writer's block, but I'm keeping myself busy with little projects like this one. I'd be glad o hear any feedback in the comments, as always. Hope you enjoy!

Yuno was born with two different colored eyes, just like everyone else. He was told ever since he was young that his left eye truly belongs to his soulmate and once he makes eye contact, their eyes will change so that both of their eyes are the same color. He never cared much for romance, so he prefers to avoid the gaze of everyone he talks to. This is a pretty common practice, so most people didn’t question this behavior. His right eye was a deep, golden amber, but his left eye was a contrasting bright violet.

He’s just recently joined the Golden Dawn and has yet to make any solid eye contact with any of his fellow members. He doesn’t care much about making friends here, as he has a goal in mind. He was determined to beat Asta in this competition and he didn’t want a single thing to slow him down in his endeavor. Despite this, he grew fond of his fellow members and softened around them a bit. Mimosa was very kind and always supportive, so he could find no way to dislike the girl.

Klaus, on the other hand, had been much harder to get along with. He had been demeaning and rude from the very start, grinding on Yuno’s every last nerve until after the mission in the dungeon. After that day, Yuno just viewed him as an annoying, doting superior. The man was constantly bugging him to be careful and to not do anything stupid.

Yuno decided to pay a visit to the church for the first time in a while and Asta was also heading there for the same reason. They met up at the outskirts of the town to bicker on their way in. Yuno looked to his friend and noticed Asta’s left eye, which had long been pink, was now a matching green to his right.

“So, who’s the poor sucker you ended up matching with?” he asked Asta. The boy made a confused sound.

“What do you mean, Yuno?” Asta responded.

“Your eyes are both yours,” he said. “Are you saying you don’t remember who it was?” Asta looked dumbfounded before screaming.

“My heart belongs to Sister Lily!” he declared. “I don’t care if I did run into my match, I don’t want ‘em!” Yuno shook his head.

“Well, considering the fact that I’m gonna be the Wizard King, you’d have plenty of time to dedicate to them,” he said. Asta shook his head vigorously.

“No!” he said. “Never! Sister Lily is the girl for me and that is it! And I’m gonna be the Wizard King, not you!”

“If you say so,” Yuno sighed.

“I’m guessing you’re doin’ what you usually do and not lookin’ at anybody, huh, Yuno,” Asta said. “Your eyes are different colors as always.”

“Once I’m Wizard King, I’ll consider finding my match,” he said. “For now, it doesn’t matter.” Asta sighed.

“You’re as heartless as ever,” he said.

“Bold words coming from someone adamantly ignoring their own match,” Yuno remarked. Asta just scowled at him before they both commenced their visit for the night and went their own way in the morning.

Yuno arrived back at the base, still in the same mood from his home visit, and wasn’t avoiding eye contact as he usually would. His fellow members exchanged glances between themselves. Some whispered that something must have happened while he was gone. Nothing was actually wrong, he just had his mind on trying to remember to send more of his earnings home since they had gotten a leak in the roof and he didn’t want Asta to pay for the repair and beat him to it.

“Yuno,” Klaus called from across the common room. “I’m glad you’re back! How was your visit to Hage?” Yuno turned, looking directly into Klaus’ eyes to answer, only to pause as he watched the man’s left eye swirl from a deep amber to the bright violet he had gazed into for all these years.

“Uh,” he stammered. He covered his left eye. “That didn’t happen. Later, Klaus.” He quickly walked past him, heading to his room. Klaus reached out to him.

“Wait, Yuno,” he called. He turned to see many of the other members staring. “What are you all gawking at?” The members turned back to their previous activities and Klaus ran down the hall to Yuno’s room.

Yuno sat in front of the mirror in his room, looking into his own eyes that were both now his own. He chewed on his lip and hoped this was only a dream, but sighed in defeat.

“Damn it,” he cursed. “How could I let this happen? I was so careful until now.” He sighed heavily. “How am I even supposed to talk to him now? This is the absolute worst case scenario. Being matched to someone in my own squad? There’s no way for me to ignore that.” He rubbed his hands up and down his face, trying to calm down. “Asta’s gonna give me so much shit about this, I can already feel it.” A soft knock came from his door.

“Yuno, it’s me,” Klaus spoke from behind the door. “I know this isn’t what you wanted, but can we at least talk about this? Please?” Yuno stared silently at the door for a few stretched moments, looked at his matching eyes in the mirror one more time, and stood up, walking to the door. He opened it, but couldn’t bring himself to look up from his own feet.

“Can I come in?” Klaus asked softly. Yuno nodded and moved to the side. Klaus walked in and closed the door, standing in front of Yuno. “I’m sorry, Yuno. I know you were trying to avoid this outcome in favor of your goal to be the Wizard King. I’d be happy to just continue the way we are now. Everything is up to you, I won’t pressure you.” Yuno chewed his lip as he thought about his offer.

“I don’t know,” Yuno said. “That just wouldn’t be fair to you, Klaus.”

“Nothing would be any different from before,” Klaus said. “I’ve known for a while now. You caught me off guard earlier is all.” Yuno’s head whipped up.

“You knew?” Yuno asked.

“I could never mistake that particular shade of amber,” he said, looking into Yuno’s eyes with a soft expression. “Although, I will admit, I was a bit reluctant when we first met. I thought that I had to be mistaken. A noble being matched with a commoner is quite rare, but when I saw my own eye color, I couldn’t deny it anymore. I knew you avoided eye contact with everyone, though, so I didn’t want to bring it up or force you to look at me. I’m sorry it happened so suddenly.” Yuno dropped his gaze again, now fixed on Klaus’ chest. He sighed and stepped forward knocking his forehead into Klaus' shoulder. Klaus stiffened at the contact, unsure how to react.

"It's okay," Yuno said, gently wrapping his arms around Klaus' waist. "You definitely aren't the worst person to be matched with, after all." Klaus sighed in relief, wrapping his arms around Yuno's back and leaning his head against Yuno's. They stood there for a little while, silently maintaining their embrace.

“So, uh, does that mean we’re a thing or-” Klaus stammered out. Yuno laughed lightly into his shoulder. He lifted his head.

“No,” he deadpanned. Klaus looked like someone kicked his dog. “I’m just kidding, but don’t make a big deal of it or anything.” He removed Klaus’ hands and exited his room. Klaus was left in shock.

“That was so rude,” he whispered to himself. He laughed softly. “That’s Yuno, though.” He ran out to follow after him. “Slow down, Yuno!” Yuno stopped to let him catch up and held out his hand. Klaus took it and their fingers entwined.


	2. Happy Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They've been together for a year and as a celebration, they are having sex for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make it cute and sweet. I hope I hit the mark on that lol.

“Happy one year anniversary,” Klaus whispered into Yuno’s ear. He peppered his neck with soft kisses. Yuno lay splayed across their shared bed, flushed and panting. Klaus trailed down past his collarbones and teased his nipple with his tongue. His tongue swirled around the pink bud and Yuno let out a breathy moan. Yuno’s nimble fingers threaded themselves into Klaus’ hair.

“That feels…” Yuno gasped. “So good.” Klaus removed himself from the first nipple only to give the same treatment to the other, giving the previous one a gentle roll with his fingers. Yuno gave a soft tug on Klaus’ hair.

“You’re so sensitive,” Klaus said. He softly blew on the wet bud and Yuno moaned beneath him. “I’ll be gentle then.” He trailed kisses further downwards. Yuno’s hands moved to grip the sheets above his head.

“How kind of you,” Yuno remarked sarcastically. Klaus let out a small chuckle and wrapped a hand around Yuno’s member. He gave it a few pumps and Yuno threw his head back with a moan.

“I’m going to start preparing you now, is that alright?” Klaus asked while slowing pumping Yuno.

“Yes, please keep going,” Yuno said with an arm over his face, breathing heavily. Klaus nodded and grabbed the bottle of lube he had taken out ahead of time. He squirted a generous amount into his hand and spread it across his fingers. He worked in the first finger and it slid in with little resistance. He pumped it a few times, Yuno moaning softly in response.

“You’re surprisingly relaxed,” Klaus commented. “Have you done this kind of thing before?” He began pushing in the second finger. He resumed pumping Yuno’s member with his other hand.

“I’ve played around with it a bit myself,” he said. He let out a deep moan when Klaus brushed his prostate. “I actually had some fun while you were off on your mission yesterday.” Klaus brushed his prostate again, this time on purpose. Yuno moaned louder and arched his back.

“Were you thinking about me?” Klaus asked. Yuno nodded breathlessly and Klaus worked in a third finger. “Well I hope you think I’m better in person than in your fantasies.”

“Way better,” Yuno gasped. He let out a mix of a whine and a moan. “Please just put it in, I need to feel you, Klaus.” Klaus leaned down to capture Yuno’s lips in a kiss. Yuno wrapped his arms around the back of his neck and kissed back hungrily. Klaus licked his lip and Yuno let him in immediately. As Yuno let Klaus roam his mouth, Klaus lined up at his entrance and pushed in slowly. Yuno moaned into his mouth, pulling himself as close to the man as he could.

Klaus’ hips met with Yuno’s ass and they pulled away for air. Klaus looked into Yuno’s eyes. His pupils were blown and his whole face was flushed. He smiled down at him and Yuno returned the expression with a giggle. Klaus pulled back and thrust forward with a moan.

“Yuno, you feel so incredible,” Klaus moaned. “You’re so wonderfully tight.” He continued thrusting at a slow and easy pace. Yuno moaned softly with each thrust.

“Please, Klaus, go faster,” Yuno whispered between moans. Klaus picked up speed and Yuno’s back arched when he hit his prostate. “Oh, right there, please, right there!” Klaus took hold of Yuno’s hips and angled himself so that he was slamming into it with every thrust. Yuno’s moans escalated in pitch and volume.

“You’re so beautiful,” Klaus said. He groaned and thrust even harder. Each one resounded with a loud clap that could likely be heard from the nearby rooms. Yuno clawed down Klaus’ back, leaving trails of reddened skin.

“Klaus, I’m cumming,” Yuno moaned. He pulled Klaus closer by the neck again, their chests flush against one another.

“Me too,” Klaus said. “Do you want me to cum inside of you or do you want me to pull out?”

“Please, I want it inside,” Yuno responded. Klaus nodded and his thrusts became more erratic as Yuno reached his peak. He came across both his chest as well as Klaus’. Yuno clamped down around Klaus and he came soon after. Yuno was filled up with a long moan. Yuno whimpered from beneath Klaus. “So good,” he moaned. Klaus thrust a few more times to ride out his orgasm before pulling out. A few drops of cum slipped out and onto the sheets.

Klaus collapsed beside Yuno on his back. They took a moment to catch their breath. Klaus turned onto his side, head propped up in his palm, and combed back the hair wetted down from sweat on Yuno’s forehead. He placed a kiss on his forehead and looked down at him.

“That was amazing,” Klaus said. “What did you think?” Yuno turned to lay on his side as well.

“It was wonderful, Klaus,” he said. “Although, you could have been a bit more affectionate. You only really kissed me once.” Klaus laughed.

“We made out the whole time we were getting undressed, Yuno, so your math is a little off,” he responded. Him and Yuno both laughed. “Come on now, be honest. How was it? Any suggestions? Critiques?” Yuno giggled.

“I enjoyed it, Klaus,” Yuno said. “I have no complaints. My only suggestion is that we do it again soon.” Klaus smiled and tried to pull Yuno into an embrace only to pause once he realized how filthy they both were.

“Let’s go get cleaned up,” he suggested. “We’re a mess.” Yuno frowned.

“Are you saying that _I’m_ a mess?” Yuno asked. Klaus stood up and rolled his eyes.

“No, we’re both a mess,” he repeated. He offered a hand to Yuno and lifted him out of the bed. They walked to the connected bathroom. Klaus wet a cloth and began wiping Yuno clean. “Although, you are gorgeous, so you could never really look like a mess.” Yuno blushed and looked away. “Don’t act shy now. I literally have your cum on my chest, dearest.” Yuno let out a little giggle and then cleared his throat, attempting to retain his poker face.

“Today was wonderful, Klaus,” he said. “Happy anniversary.” Klaus wiped off his chest and threw the wet towel into the hamper.

“Happy anniversary,” Klaus responded. They kissed and Yuno led Klaus back to bed by the hand. They climbed in and wrapped themselves up under the covers in each others’ arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: I hate the word nipple. Something about reading it and writing it just makes me upset. Anywho, I hope you enjoyed reading! Have a great day/night and feel free to leave any suggestions or criticism in the comments!

**Author's Note:**

> I have plans for a second chapter already, but it will be completely canon divergent because I do what I want and this is already an AU anyways. There's gonna be some smut in the next chapter, so it'll likely be a little while before I upload it. Smut always takes me way longer to write than anything else lmao.
> 
> Also, yes I made Asta's soulmate Noelle in this fic because I think that pairing is funny.


End file.
